fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
How the Martin Stole Wishmas/Quotes
:(top view of Dimmsdale Elementary with the entire town filled with snow) :(a 3-D motioned wand appears and poof up the series title; "The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation in:" a present falls down and opens the episode title "How the Martin Stole Wishmas") :(camera moves inside the school in 3-D motion as it makes its way to the thirtieth floor to Kevin Crocker's class) :(Kevin laying on his chair to his desk reading as the camera moves to the kids making their snow angels for "Snowtastic Thursday") :(as Tommy finishes his snow angel, a mistletoe went to Tommy's face) :Tommy: Hey! Whah... :(camera zooms out showing Jessie holding the mistletoe) :Jessie: Merry Kissmas, Tommy! (flirtingly blinks) I hope you've been good this year. Otherwise, you won't be having any of (shows her red lips) these. (walks out) :Tommy: (to Cosmo, Wanda and Poof as pencils on his desk) Man, is this an amazing month of the year or what? :Cosmo: I think it's an amazing month of the year. :Tammy: (walks by Tommy's seat) You and me both. It's the most wonderful time of the year. :Wanda: Even for us fairies. The one day of the year where we get to relax while Santa does all the magic for the day. :Tommy: Same goes to me, in a different kind of way of relaxation. No enemies, no chaos, and you know what else? :Poof: What? :Tommy: Jessie hasn't punched all month long! (camera points to Jessie overhearing Tommy to Tammy and their fairies) I know that she doesn't mean to do it on purpose, but deep inside, her fist on my shoulder means that she really loves me. Don't tell her I said that. :(Jessie looks away smiling and blushing with hearts above her) :Kevin Crocker: Outstanding work on your snow angels, kids! Now, as you're all aware, tomorrow is no school. (kids inhale, nearly about to cheer until Kevin stopped them) Ah-bub-bub! Not yet. After tomorrow, it's the most wonderful time of the year, and that is... (pulls a lever, releasing balloons, confetti and a light show) CHRISTMAS!! You can cheer now. :(kids cheer of excitement) :Kevin Crocker: Now, before you can all go home, (opens the door for Missy, who walks in with a bucket of presents) here are your school presents. Open them wisely so you'll know who your Secret Santa is. :(the class opens their presents and admires their Secret Santa's standing right in front of each other) :(Greg opens his present and holds up a cinnamon pretzel) :Greg: Aww, sweet! :Mitzie: Hope you like it. :Greg: Like it? (takes a bite) It's delicious and I love it! :(Tammy opens her present and holds up a sparkling bow) :Tammy: (gasp) :Otto: I know it looks a little too much, but... :Tammy: Are you kidding? This is what I always wanted! (hugs Otto) Thank you! :(Otto shudders in delight as his face turns blushing red) :(everyone runs out of the school; Tommy runs straight forward to the screen) :Tommy: Happy Holidays, here I come! :(horn honks; Trixie waves; Tommy runs to the car; car drives) :(I Love Christmas) :Tommy: ♪I love Christmas, it's a magical word♪ :Greg: ♪I love Christmas, makes me feel fully stirred♪ :Marty: ♪Watch the snowing sky while singing like a bird♪ :D.J.: ♪It's my favorite holiday, not the second, nor the third♪ :Timmy: ♪A wonderful time of year to spend with friends and fam-i-ly♪ :Jessie: ♪The holiday's nearly here (to Tommy) and I have something special for you and me♪ :Neptunia: ♪The presents for the children are a real ringer♪ :(looks at Astronov) :Astronov: (speaks) I told you, dear, I'm not a good singer. :Sunny: ♪A Christmas of the generation♪ :Juandissimo: (flex) With love! :Blonda: ♪And anticipation♪ :C.J.: ♪Santa's coming on Christmas Eve♪ :Cosmo: (as a horse) Let's get moving! :Tommy: (as his Dad and Tootie watch questionably) ♪Says... my talking horse, Steve♪ :Tammy: ♪Which he happens to purchase on the internet♪ :♪ No need for questions, I see the decorations are set♪ :Vicky: ♪A waste of money for me♪ :♪ But surely you won't see♪ :♪ A pint of joy in you might soon turn and flee♪ :Mitzie: ♪The day will soon come♪ :Marty: ♪Da dee dum♪ :Otto: (speaks) I got fruitcake. Want some? :Marty: ♪Blah bleh blum♪ :Wanda: ♪Prepare yourselves, it's almost here♪ :All: ♪Our most wonderful magical time of the year♪ :(song ends) ---- :(the kids decorating their houses and later they are all laying in a hill) :Marty: You know, I haven't seen Amanda since school. :D.J.: Yeah, I wonder how she's doing. :Greg: I'll bet she's at home getting ready right now. :(Martin Mansion) :(Amanda looking through her window watching the others have fun) :Anne: Amanda, sweetie, why aren't you outside having fun with your friends? :Tony: Is the snow too much for you? I've been there once. :(flashback of Tony surrounded by heavy blowing snow) :Tony: Hello? :(flashback over) :Tony: I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep, I was completely lost. :Anne: You weren't lost, you were three steps away from home. :Tony: Oh, so that's why I smelled hot cocoa nearby. :Alice: Anyway, what's the problem? :Amanda: (sigh) Okay, you want to know? Look around. :(full view of Amanda's room) :Tony: Well, this is your room with not much Christmas decorations. :Amanda: Exactly. It's always the same thing every year. I hardly get any Christmas decorations in my own bedroom while the rest of my family does. (pulls up her Piphone6) See for yourself. :(pictures of her family's bedrooms with plenty of decorations) :Tony: Wow! So many... oh, sorry. Too soon? :Anne: Well, why not just ask your parents for more? :Amanda: I tried, but every year it's the same thing, they're mostly focused on Maria and Tom and as usual, my existence is a blur to them. :Alice: Well, since you have fairies, we could wish up decorations for you. :Anne: Alice, we don't have that much magic to poof up decorations. :Alice: Oh, right. Santa has all the fairy magic on Christmas, I forgot. :Tony: We're sorry we won't be able to help, Amanda. :(Amanda sighs and looks through her window watching her friends have a snowball fight) :(late at night; Amanda wearing black clothes and a black coat and mask sneaks inside the Turner's house and takes a few things with everyone sleeping; Amanda sneaks through the floor and makes a floor crack waking Timmy up, but not wide awake) :Timmy: Huh?! Who goes there!... :(sees a panicked Amanda though his bedroom door, but thinks he's dreaming) :Timmy: Ah, it's an angel. (goes back to sleep) :Amanda: Phew. (sneaks out through the window) :(full view above town showing Amanda sneaking from house to house) :(Amanda's room filled with decorations) :Amanda: (sigh) Now this is more like it. This is what a rich girl's bedroom should look like at this time of year. Still, I can't help but feel strange about this. Nah. I'm sure things will be fine by Christmas tomorrow. (goes to sleep) :(clock show from 11:32 p.m. to 1:32 a.m.) :(Amanda still asleep when a voice was heard) :Voice: Amanda Martin. :Amanda: (wakes up and sees Santa and Mrs. Claus) Santa Claus? Mrs. Claus? :Mrs. Claus: Amanda, we came here to tell you that what you are doing is wrong. You need to bring back those decorations. :Amanda: But, I have what I wanted all these years, besides, I'm sure my friends won't mind. :Santa: Oh, won't they now? :(Santa snaps his finger showing Amanda's future tied in chains while making coal) :Amanda: Is that me? Orange is not a good color on me. :Santa: Ever since you stole your friends Christmas decorations, you've become an outcast and was forced to be disowned by your parents. :Mrs. Claus: And there was no other way for you to fix what you've done. :Amanda: But, I still had my fairies, right? :(Jorgen and Tooth Fairy appear) :Tooth Fairy: Not at all. :Jorgen: After being disowned due to your selfish demands, your fairies were taken away back to Fairy World. :(future showing Tony, Anne and Alice with packing bags flying to a fairy cab and being taken to Fairy World) :Tooth Fairy: And when your memories of your fairies were gone, you've lost every ounce of humanity in you. :Amanda: What have I done?! :Jorgen: You need to do the right thing. Do the right thing. :(Jorgen, Tooth Fairy, Santa and Mrs. Claus heads floating around Amanda repeatedly saying "Do the right thing" until Amanda wakes up) :Amanda: Oh, what a dream. (looks at the stolen decorations) Which will eventually become a nightmare. (looks at her clock at sees it's 5:30 a.m.) I can fix this. ---- :(Christmas; the kids walk out of their houses near each other disappointed) :Tammy: You guys too, huh? :C.J.: Yeah. :Mitzie: Ditto. :Greg: Same here. :Otto: I don't know who's behind this theft, but they will pay for stealing our Christmas Spirit! :Marty: You think it was the Anti-Fairies? :Cosmo: No, we Fairies and Anti-Fairies made an annual holiday truce. :Tommy: Maybe it could be Charlie. :Jessie: Yeah, I'll bet he's laughing at us right now! :D.J.: Let's show him who he's messing with! :(kids start to walk until they saw a big present) :Juandissimo: Wow, I haven't seen a present that big since Remy wished up a giant robot. :Amanda: (pops though the present) Charlie had nothing to do with your stolen decorations, it was me. :All: Amanda? :Jessie: I knew it! :Amanda: I have a confession to make. :(scene skips Amanda's full confession to the end) :Amanda: And that's why I stole the decorations. I am so sorry everyone, I just couldn't stand another year of the same misery. :Tammy: (as she and the others were in tears) Well, Amanda, why couldn't you've just told us? We'd be more than happy to help you with your Christmas Spirit. :Amanda: Thanks. But first, (opens the giant present) let me help you get yours back. :(the kids cheer as they got their decorations back) :Marty: Hey, guys. :(everyone stops as they collect their decorations) :Marty: I was thinking, I know Amanda stole our stuff, but after hearing about what she's been though, you think we should let her borrow these decorations for the day and help her out for next year? After all, it's all about giving. :(everyone looks at each other then smiles) :Greg: Marty's right. Amanda has given a pint of her joy to us. Now it's our turn. :(Amanda smiles) ---- :(Martin Mansion) :(Christmas Party inside; camera moves slowly showing the parents talking inaudibly; Mike giving flowers to Maria; Ravi, Mouse and Howie on each other reaching for a piece of cake on top; D.J. talking to Katie making her laugh; Jessie dancing with Tommy; Cosmo, Wanda and Poof in fish form watching; Greg and Mitzie dancing; Astronov, Neptunia and Sunny as humans watching their godchildren; Juandissimo and Blonda as a ferret and hamster dancing in a big cage; Otto and Tammy dance; camera stops to Marty and Amanda) :Amanda: This is the best Christmas I've ever had, and it's all because of you thinking about what to give, especially for me. That's really the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. :Marty: My pleasure. :Amanda: Hey, you know what you're standing under, right? :(Marty looks up, sees a mistletoe and gasps; Amanda kisses Marty on the cheek) :Amanda: Merry Christmas, Noggy. I mean, Marty. :Marty: (blushing) And to all a good, magical night! :(Amanda pushes Tommy and Jessie to the mistletoe) :Amanda: Jessie, Tommy, now's your turn. :(Jessie kisses her fist, and then kisses Tommy; first on the cheek, and then on the lips while rubbing her lipstick-stained fist on Tommy's other cheek) :Tommy: Best Christmas present ever! Or should I say Kissmas present? :(Jessie heartly laughs; music is heard) :Amanda: Oh, time for Christmas karaoke! (drags Marty) :(''We Wish You a Merry Christmas; D.J. on the Dee Jay starts the music)'' :All: ♪We wish you a Merry Christmas♪ :♪ We wish you a Merry Christmas♪ :♪ We wish you a Merry Christmas♪ :♪ And a happy new year♪ :Amanda: ♪I love this time of year♪ :♪ Had some hard times to see♪ :♪ But now I have the spirit♪ :♪ Thanks to friends and family♪ :All: ♪We wish you a Merry Christmas♪ :♪ We wish you a Merry Christmas♪ :♪ We wish you a Merry Christmas♪ :♪ And a happy new year♪ :(camera zooms out of the Martin Mansion to the sky showing the fairies fly near the screen raise their wands poof up "''The End")'' ---- :(clips of the next episode) :Tommy: (voice) In a stunning turn of events, we found out our friend David is actually bald. :Tammy: (voice) He sure wasn't taking it lightly. :Tommy: (voice) To make matters worse, his dad lately mentions that he used one of his science things to make his son grow hair so he wouldn't suffer the same fate. :Tammy: (voice) Real bad timing. Looks like there's going to be some cheering up to do for our favorite dee jay loving pal. :Tammy and Tommy: See you later! Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:The Fairly OddParents: The Next Generation